Swapped!
by HawkRider
Summary: Crossover with Double It!. It was a normal day for one second. The Organization is preparing for a day of being annoyed by me, when Destiny bursts in on a meeting not called by me. With five members swapped between the stories, what chaos could ensue now?
1. Lost and Found

**All right, here we go...**

**Note, entirely in my POV.**

* * *

><p>Texsh woke up curled around the other figure in his bed. His eyes slipped open slightly, then widened. "Since when did Kor' 'ave black 'air?" I think it was the accent that woke the other person.<p>

"AHH!" She screeched. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" She spat on him, and instantly his skin started to sizzle and he cried out in pain.

"Wha' was that!" I think the accent made her want to spit again.

I stood in a corner of the room, half present in the story. "Why is she so familiar... And this was never in my plan!" I shouted in frustration, then used my magical author powers to send a message over the intercom system. "If anyone finds someone you don't know, then bring them to the Grey Room!" I called, before teleporting there and starting to read a book I plucked out of thin air.

Within a minute, Roxas appeared. "Hawk, we're in a meeting. You may want to come." He advised.

* * *

><p>I sighed, stood, then teleported myself to Where Nothing Gathers. I looked around the room, where there were seven empty thrones. Two I could account for, but the others...<p>

"Right, where are Xirama, Leixym, Korrax, Exneri and Krixae? And who are you five?" I asked the five people gathered in the middle of the room.

"Who are you!" One asked, a girl with a familiar voice. All five had their hoods up.

"The author. Meaning that I could basically do anything to you."

"You wear a blindfold." One stated.

I heard a door burst open, and span round to see a friend of mine, Destiny, emerging from the Corridors of Canons. "Destiny? What are you doing here? You never fully materialize into these stories." Both of us have a habit of half-forming into other stories, watching from the sidelines. But she'd never fully entered mine...

"I know!" She shouted. Everyone else was staring at the two of us. She looked round, then back to me. "Come into the Corridors. Now." She ordered, dragging me by the ear into the Corridors.

"This better be important." I cautioned, a little nervous. "Look, my Organization's having a meeting that I wasn't planning, and I need to know what it's about."

"I know what it's about! I think." She hissed. I stared at her through my blindfold.

"What is it then?"

"Look, I went into the Grey Area because some of my characters were out of place, and standing there were five of yours!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Five. Of. The. OCs. In. Your. Story. Suddenly. Appeared. In. Mine." She forced her words out.

"You're serious?"

"Completely. Hawk. Five figures were standing in the middle of the Round Room. I'm willing to bet those are mine."

"But… how?"

"I've heard of it happening before. Long ago, authors would swap characters to get a sense of that canon and those characters. That was voluntary. But _I_ didn't choose for my characters to get swapped. Xenri's in your story, and she's five months pregnant! Axel's already freaking out! When he hears that it's part of a 'weird author thingy' he'll go through the roof!"

"Keep him in control. You're an authoress. It's your job."

She turned her gaze to the floor. "I know, but… I'm sorry. I'm panicking. I just didn't want this to happen."

"We'll figure something out." I reassured.

"I suppose…" She muttered. "I'll make the best of it."

"Good. I need to get back to my characters. You take care of my five, okay?"

"You take care of mine." She replied, and we went back to our own canons. And that's how the adventure of our characters being swapped started.

* * *

><p><strong>Short start, I know. But this is just the beginning.<strong>


	2. Frustration

**Ah, here we go. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of this half of Swapped!.**

* * *

><p>I walked back into Where Nothing Gathers, clapping to attract the attention of the thirty four present members. "I take it you want an explanation." I asked.<p>

"F*** yeah!" I sent a shoe flying from one of the dispensers I have all over the Universe flying at Larxene. She curses surprisingly little actually. Which is surprising for her.

"Now, I take it that you all know that I'm not the only author." I spoke to the twenty nine members of my Organization. "Well, these guys..." I gestured to the five people on the platform. "... are from the story of a friend of mine, in a completely different dimension." I paused. "Could you five take off your hoods?" They lowered their hoods, and I finally found out who they were, Xenri, Khanx, Luxkls, Torexaltceh and Clairx.

Yeah, I take off my blindfold sometimes. And that was one such moment.

"Right, Xenri, Khanx, Luxkls, Torexaltceh and Clairex. You five are going to need someone to keep an eye on you while me and Dest try to find a way to sort this out." Khanx signed something. "Does anyone know sign language?" I asked.

I was met with blank stares.

"Right. I'll be right back. No fighting, any of you." I cautioned.

I vanished, heading to my own room where I found a pad of paper and a pen among all of the clutter. I grabbed a second pen and headed back to the _Nobodies Forgotten_ canon.

* * *

><p>I was gone for five minutes.<p>

Five minutes, and already there were three rounds of verbal fighting going on. Clairex had gotten into an argument with Texsh, probably about his accent, while Caixsa discreetly backed her up. Haxisal had also teamed up with Caixsa against Texsh. Luxkls and Zoxey were also arguing, Larxene teaming up with the former and Navex with the latter, but I couldn't hear what they were over the third argument.

Xenri and Torexaltceh, backed up by Lavonax, Maylenex and Cloudx, were loudly arguing with Axel, Demyx, Xion, Sejox, Xasech and Onyxz.

_That can't be good for her..._ I thought, before activating several of the dispensers, hitting everyone on the platform but Xenri and myself with shoes, and also sending one at Xemnas for fun.

"I can't even leave you guys alone for five minutes..." I shook my head as everyone stared at me. "Right. I'm bringing in a guard. You wont see him, but you will see his agents." I warned. "And I wouldn't forget the bombs." I added. "See you in a minute." I called, before entering the Corridors of Canons.

I strode the not considerable distance to the dimension of _Double It!_, fully emerging in the Grey Area.

* * *

><p>"Hawk!" Destiny called from a small group of people she was talking to.<p>

"Hi Dest. I came to see the guys from NF." I told her.

"You really cut to the chase, don't you?"

"Yeah, so?" I walked over to one of the windows. "Another reason I came... Could you guys leave?" I asked them. After some persuasion (on Destiny's part, mostly), the left us alone.

"So, what's up with you?" She asked.

"We don't even know how this mess happened!" I cried, punching the window.

"Deep breaths Hawk." She soothed. I followed her advice.

I continued after a few seconds. "We have no clue how the members swapped places. Characters can't normally travel between dimensions, just authors. If we knew how it happened, we could possibly reverse it. But that's the problem! We don't know how!" Things like this can annoyance, all the way up to the point of anger, with some minor violence. And quickly too.

"Hawk. Just relax." She told me, walking up next to me.

"Sorry..." I looked around. "Ah, hello there you five." I nodded at the five who walked in, Xirama, Leixym, Korrax, Exneri and Krixae.

"Have you come to get us?" Xirama asked. "I want to see my Axel!" She whined.

"He's hardly your's, Xirama. He doesn't even know you like him." Leixym reminded her.

"So, can you get us back?" She paid no heed to Leixym's previous comment.

"Neither of us know yet. We'll try, but we can't promise anything." Destiny told them.

"Aww..." Korrax moaned, looking down to stare at his shoes.

"We're thinking though." I told them.

"_That's good to hear_." Exneri 'said'.

I looked at my watch. "And, now I need to get back." I told them. "Sorry. We'll do our best." I told them, before dematerializing, entering back into Where Nothing Gathers in the _Nobodies Forgotten _dimension. Amazingly, there was no fighting save for glaring contests, but a couple off suspicious black marks. "You thought I was bluffing, weren't you?" I asked them.

"Yeah..." Xigbar replied, a small burn on his cheek.

"Bad call for you..." I muttered, taking stock of the damage. Nothing serious, it'd all be gone in a few days. "Well guys, me and that friend..."

"Girlfriend?" Demyx interrupted. A shoe hit him.

"... of mine are trying to figure out a way to get everything back to normal... Well, as normal as possible in this dimension..." I added, earning a glare from most of the Nobodies.

"Wait, so we can't get back?" Torexaltceh cried.

"Not yet. Neither of us can think of a way to get all of you back."

"You'd better do it quickly..." Clairex menaced.

"As soon as we find out a way to do it, we'll do it. Now why don't all of you get some rest. I'll get you five your own rooms in TCOER."

"Tc... what?" Xenri asked.

"The Corridor of Eternal Rest." Caixsa filled in. "It's where the bedrooms are."

"You're at the end. Now, get to bed you lot!" I ordered.

They filtered out through five Dark Corridors.

"Now what am I supposed to do..." I muttered to myself as I dematerialized into my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so you know, <em>Double It!<em> is owned by Destiny's Call. All I own to do with it is the idea of this story.**

**Anyway, check out her version of this tale via her profile! Both are called _Swapped!_, due to lack of inspiration on my part.**


	3. Short Term Responce

**Here it is. A little later than I would've liked, but had no internet...**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up. Well, obviously I had to. How else could I deal with all of this chaos?<p>

I got dressed, then suddenly my bedroom door opened and I heard a scream. I span and saw Destiny, covering her eyes. I screamed as well, more from the shock of her having appeared like that. And then the entire cast of _Nobodies Forgotten_, that was still present, as well as the five displaced members, arrived. There was silence.

"Is there something you needed to tell us?" Caixsa asked, and I thought back the urge to 'shoe' him.

Destiny looked up, but at the Organization, not at me. "It was an accident!" She snapped. "And here!" She handed me a piece of paper, still not looking. "Bring everyone and meet me there after you're decent." She dematerialized, and I slammed the bedroom door shut, pulling on the rest of my clothes at tying the blindfold around my eyes.

* * *

><p>I left the room, and found all thirty two Nobodies following me and asking a lot of questions.<p>

"Were you to making out?"

"What was the rating in there?"

"Are you sure she isn't your girlfriend?"

I span and, walking backwards, glared at them. "If you don't want to be barraged by shoes in your sleep, I'd advise you not to continue on your current chain of thought." I then sent off a shoe, it landing just in front of the crowd.

"The more you deny it, the more we know it's true." This time, the shoe wasn't a warning. It hit Maylenex in the mouth.

"Now, if you don't stop then I will not let you have the chance to know what is on this paper." I held it up, then turned off, heading for the Grey Aera.

The Nobodies followed. Silent. For once.

* * *

><p>"Take me to where dimensions collide," I murmured, holding out a hand. "Where we may meet and see." A collection of gasps sounded to the appearance of a large door. I opened it. "This way." I led them inside.<p>

I was surprised to see the cast of _Double It!_, plus the displaced Nobodies from my dimension, on the other side of the gleaming, pure white room. "Why is it never black?" I murmured.

Roxas started to walk forwards, then broke into a run as Krixae did the same. They grew closer each second, ready to embrace...

Slap! They hit something, centimeters away from each other but they couldn't even hear one another. It was almost cruel.

Destiny stepped forwards on the other side of the clear barrier, saying something. I'd never been good with lipreading, so I couldn't tell what was being said. Then she stepped through the barrier, and we caught the last bit. "...but authors can."

"Basically, we can't cross this barrier, only authors can. It's a temporary solution..." He trailed off, then turned back to Krixae.

I walked up to Destiny. "So they can see each other and communicate, but..."

"Yeah. We still can't get them back to their own dimension." She sighed. "If we could get that barrier down…" She paused to watch Xenri and Axel regarding each other through the barrier. "But this is better than nothing." She added. The two of us began to watch.

Korrax looked at Texsh through the barrier, tears visible in his eyes. Texsh blew him a kiss, then did some rather... private things to try to get his boyfriend to smile. He succeded, amazingly.

Demyx and Leixym gazed at each other through the glass. Her disappearance had demotivated the already demotivated Demyx, so most of what he did was quietly cry in his room. Leixym smiled, placing a hand on the barrier, an action that Demyx mirrored. She said something, and Demyx replied: "Me too..."

Destiny was looking at Khanx and Kylixant signing to each other, when she suddenly turned to me. "That reminds me..." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to teach you sign language. It's how Khanx usually speaks, so you must learn it." I said.

"No way." I am probably the worst person in the world when it comes to languages. I know some Spanish and a few words in a couple of others, but otherwise nothing.

"SIT DOWN!" She hissed in her 'listen to me or I'll send Xemichal and or Clairex to kill you' tone, so I did. "So, this is the letter 'a'." She told me, curling her fingers against her palm and letting her thumb rest against the side. I copied it, taking a second or two to form the letter. "Good. Let's continue."

I managed to learn the alphabet while the members talked to each other. Soon, the ten displaced members and the ones they loved seemed revitalized by the visit.

By that time I'd learned the alphabet and felt like I was back in nursery.

Everyone left the room, and I left the door there in case anyone wanted to visit.

* * *

><p>Uyxe was walking down The Corridor of Eternal Rest when he heard someone crying in Korrax's room. Curious, he knocked and found Xenri sitting on the bed, surrounded by flowers, strawberries and pink, and crying.<p>

"Hello." She said to the shy twenty two year old. "Uyxe, right?" She asked. He nodded, not quite knowing what possessed him to enter.

_Maybe I've still got some of that serum in me..._ He thought.

"It's all right." Xenri told him. "I just miss Axel..." She trailed off. Uyxe nodded, then gave her a quick smile before making his leave. "Goodbye." Xenri called through the door.

Out side, The Treacherous Bard sighed. He hadn't said a word.

* * *

><p><strong>And, there we go. Man, I hope this chaos wont last too much longer.<strong>

**I also hope _Double It!_ Xemnas will give Xenri maternity leave...**


	4. Plan A

**Sorry for the wait everyone.**

* * *

><p>I looked at the sky from my room, gazing up through my blindfold at the black expanse.<p>

"I wonder if that could work..." I muttered, turning back to my room. "This is annoying..."

"Hawk?" I turned to see Clairex and Luxkls walking in, both looking angry. "If you don't get us back to our dimension..." The former growled. The latter just readied her bow.

"Calm down you two." I told them. "We're doing the best we can." I reasoned.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" I flinched slightly as Luxkls shouted, releasing an arrow that hit the window frame next to me. "You two are just getting even closer!" She shouted, firing several more arrows. All missed.

"Calm down Luxkls. I'll make sure you can get back to Xilef. And you with Xemichal, Clairex." I told them. "If we can't, just remember that killing me would probably end up destroying this dimension, leaving you floating in the void." I added, as a bit of a warning.

"Or maybe return us to our dimension." Clairex commented.

"You really want to take that risk?" I asked. "Now, I've got to go. I've had a little idea." With that, I vanished into the Corridors of Canon.

* * *

><p>Soon, I was in the <em>Double It!<em> Dimension. I arrived in the Grey Area, which was empty. I walked throughout that castle, hunting down Destiny. I passed The Game Room of Gigantic Gayness, The Dining Room of Depression, the Kitchen of Killing Korn, the Front Porch of First Failure, the Back Porch of Bitterness, the Garden of Grief, the Pool of Peeing Playmates, the Gym of Joylessness, the Training Room of Toil, the Roof of Relentless Worship and the Library of Lifeless Laughter, pretty much covering the entire castle, and found nothing.

"Where is she?" I asked myself as I ran into the Hall of Empty Melodies. "And how haven't I seen any of the cast?"

I stood in the middle of the arena, closing my eyes behind the blindfold and raising my hand in a loose fist to just below my nose.

"There you are!" I turned to the source of the voice. "I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Hello Destiny." I said.

"I thought you said you'd be in the Radiant Garden Plan room today?" She sounded confused. "You were working on that challenge..."

"Yeah, I was going to be but I thought of something. Bring everyone to that room."

"Why?" I didn't reply, I was dematerializing as she spoke.

* * *

><p>I ran through the Corridors of Canon, practically jumping into the canon of my story.<p>

I then repeated a move I did once on a train. I was late, and ran. I had to jump through the closing doors, and slid a little before stopping, standing. That's when it went wrong. I took a step, then fell onto my side.

Luckily, this time there was nobody around.

I stood, then used the intercom system. "Attention everyone! Come to the Grey Area immediately!" I announced, before heading there myself.

I was the seventh one there, Torexaltceh, Caixsa, Roxas, Demyx, Xenri, Texsh and surprisingly Kraxnf being the seven.

"Hi." Torexaltceh said, slightly impatient.

"Missing Lex?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Now, Cai. Could you send them in here?" I asked him, opening the door to the Room Where Dimensions Collide, as I'd started to call it. I lead the other six in while Caixsa stayed behind, ready to direct the others.

I found Destiny in the other half of the room, along with part of the cast in that canon. Nobodies filed into both halves. Soon, everyone was there, talking, signing and mouthing to other Nobodies in the room, Demyx practically in tears.

I walked over to Destiny, through the barrier. "Get them to attack it. We'll try magic first, then weapons. Have you got a weapon?" I asked, curious.

"You'll see. And this may just be crazy enough to work. I'll pass the message along." She darted off to where most of her Organization was, while I returned to my dimension's half of the room.

"Right!" They all turned. "Everyone, attack the barrier with magic!" I called. "On my signal!" They lined up, even Xemnas not complaining in any way. I saw the other other Nobodies do the same on the other side of the glass, nodding at Destiny and raising my arm. "Three, two, one, go!" I dropped my arm as I shouted 'go', and the many gathered Nobodies all started to attack the barrier, many different spells hitting the wall and causing a giant explosion.

The smoke cleared...

* * *

><p><strong>And, there it is. Chapter Four. I hope you liked.<strong>

**I find it tough to write Puzzle with Pain and Sorrow and Despair being the three Muses I currently have out of my twelve. To be fair, those three are kind of my normal ones though...**


	5. Reappearence

**Here are the next two chapters. Sorry about the wait everyone. Destiny had a lot going on in her life.**

* * *

><p>I sighed I as saw Demyx and Leixym's hands hit the barrier. It hadn't worked.<p>

I returned my sword, a sword that was given to me by a very old friend of mine, back into it's scabbard on my back. The sword wasn't magic (well, mostly), but the scabbard certainly was. It was completely invisible, and anything put in it also became that.

I fell to the ground, probably stabbed by eye-daggers from Luxkls and Clairex, and Destiny ran over.

"Hawk? Are you okay?" She asked.

"It didn't work." I sighed. "We tried so hard, and it just didn't work."

"We can try something else, Hawk. No worries. Come on." She pulled me to my feet. "Come with me to my office. But tell your guys to go." She added at the end.

We sent our groups of Organization members back to the respective castles, then she led me to her planning office.

I noticed her sword. "What's that?"

"My light-sword." Came the reply. "My friend made it for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But... She's... Well, I haven't seen her in ages." I felt that there was more to it than that, but didn't pursue the feeling. I knew very well that sometimes people preferred not having to remember some things. _I really should know... That friend..._

"How do you hold it? I mean, backhanded or what?"

"Backhanded. It's better for slashing, my personal tactic." I have to agree with her. Holding a sword backhanded is good for slashing, but it also helps with blocking and stabbing, as well as being much easier to move with. Hence why I used the same method.

I didn't say anything, so she pulled out a book. I glimpsed the title, _Pandora Bocks_, before she pushed it towards me. "Check this out." I read quickly, taking off my blindfold for the task.

'The swapping of characters has a very delicate process. There must be a character on each side, and, with that, the two doing the swapping being on each end. Each character is swapped for another, and when they go back, the swapping must be done with the same pairs.'

Made perfect sense.

"So we have to figure out who was swapped for who?"

"Yep. And, Axel pointed out to me this. See? Someone did this. I don't know who, but someone did."

"_Two_ someones. At the least. See? Right here." I pointed at the passage, right where it said just that, in a round-about sort of way...

"Huh. Yeah." Judging from the face palm, I was willing to guess that she missed it.

"But we're still no closer to how to get our members back than before."

"Well, let's try to figure this out somewhat. All the members appeared in one place, so, I don't know, but maybe you..."

"Xenri was in Texsh's room!" I shouted, remembering how she had landed curled next to the Texan.

She blinked. "Um, Texsh wasn't swapped."

"No, I mean, Korrax sleeps with Texsh!" Her eyes widened. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" She burst out laughing as I spluttered slightly.

She smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, Hawk… you just don't understand anything. C'mon. Let's get going."

"Where?"

"Your place? I wanna talk to Xenri." She told me.

"Oh. Of course. Let's go."

* * *

><p>We returned to the <em>Nobodies Forgotten<em> canon, landing in the Grey Area, facing the huge window. Destiny turned, and cursed loudly.

I turned as well, to see three figures in Organization cloaks. I recognized two of them, one especially. They removed their hoods to reveal their faces. The third took me about half a second to realise, but I knew that they were Coerixn, Xager and Savtixan.

"Hello, Love Birds."

I wasn't surprised when Destiny screamed. "We are _NOT_ dating!" She was still holding her sword.

"What are you three doing here?" Seriously, they were in the Soundless Prison. Soon to be eliminated. "And you..." I pointed at Savtixan. "... How did you _get_ here?"

"Destiny destroyed me, she cast me out of her dimension. Like you, we belong nowhere. We can go anywhere."

"You… you swapped our characters? But why?" Destiny asked. She was practically radiating anger.

Savtixan grinned. "Well..." I summoned a window behind him and caused a flash of lightning. I was hoping to hit him, but it didn't quite work out. "... It's part of our _evil_ plan!" Xager quickly silenced the red-haired Nobody. Savtixan may be a cruel, evil and sadistic villain, but sometimes he was just a pain.

"Why did you _make_ him?" I asked, feeling annoyed as I asked myself the same thing about Coerixn.

"Don't ask, don't tell." Her face was growing paler.

"This doesn't concern you." Coerixn hissed. "Just know that you two will die. Right here and now!"

Savtixan charged at Destiny, a black knife in his hand, which she block, swiping as Coerixn ran at her. She dodged back, and he carried on towards me. I didn't bother with drawing my sword, instead ducking and weaving as he punched, knowing his fighting style well enough to do it blindfolded. Like I was then.

"You know, I based you of someone I used to know." I told him, ducking to the left before jumping back as he relentlessly attacked. "A bully. Cruel, evil..." I ducked and hit him in the stomach, winding him, before slamming two fingers into the base of his skull. "... And remarkably dimwitted."

As I continued to dodge the now weakened attacks, I was shocked when I heard Destiny shouting at me to watch out, before she barreled into me.

I turned as I landed, my blindfold falling as I sending a kick at Savtixan's shin before seeing Xager slam Destiny into the wall by her throat, her sword falling to the ground as her bladder emptied.

I suddenly found I had potential blackmail material.

Xager was saying something to her, but I couldn't tell what either was saying. I was too busy trying to avoid Coerixn, Savtixan steaming, but staying out of the way of The Chaotic Fists.

I flinched as Destiny screamed, but recovered quickly enough to kick Coerixn somewhere very painful. Hey, I never said that I would fight fairly. They certainly weren't.

I shouted Destiny's name as I saw her pass out, deeming it time to pull out my sword.

The blade behind me, I ran at Savtixan, him startled at the sudden appearance of the weapon. After all, to anyone watching it would seem like it came out of nowhere.

He quickly made a gesture with his hand, summoning a veil of shadows around himself, Xager and the still writhing Coerixn, before they disappeared.

"NO!" I yelled, slashing where he'd been just seconds before.

I heard a groan, and saw Destiny lying there, blood leaking from her head and arms twisted out of place.

Gathering my wits, I sent out a message. "Maylenex, Roxas, Xion and anyone else who may know any sort of healing magic, come to the Grey Area RIGHT NOW!" I yelled the last two words, and the three I asked for thankfully arrived right then. "Destiny needs help. I'll explain later." The three nodded, leaving any joking until after it all happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Bum, bum, BUM!<strong>


	6. Surprising Find

**Cliffhanger over.**

* * *

><p>The trio worked hard, Curaga and Curaja being cast repeatedly of the unconscious figure. Soon it became apparent that Destiny was in no immediate danger.<p>

That's when I had an idea.

"Is she safe to move?" I asked.

"She should be..." Maylenex muttered.

"Good." I picked her up, bridal style, glaring as Onyxz whistled. "Shut it and move."

I ran towards the window.

I know. Surely you'd think this suicide, but I got this sorted out when I had my minor breakdown in the _Double It!_ Canon. It was a complete accident, but it had become a one way portal that went directly to that canon.

Unfortunately, it only worked for authors. If it were otherwise, at least half of our problems would be over.

* * *

><p>I looked up as I heard groans, almost forgetting that I couldn't see.<p>

"Morning." I called over as Destiny sat up.

"Where... Where am I?"

"Cholanxis' room. He treated the things that healing magic wouldn't work on." I paused. "You may also want to thank Dynilexs..." I added.

"Why?"

"Um..." I hesitated. "She changed you..." There was a pause, then chuckles from the bed. "What?"

"You face!" I sighed.

"Anyway, those three got away." I sighed. "Savtixan.. He made them all disappear."

"Hawk, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you draw your weapon?" Good question.

"I don't know. I heard you fighting Savtixan, and I know Coerixn's fighting style enough to predict his attacks. For a second I felt like Ularxa." I paused at the last thought. "Without the extreme lack of patience for Timex." I checked my watch, a Timex ironically, and finally noticed just how long I'd been up. I'd not been getting much sleep since it began anyway.

"You look tired." Even after just regaining consciousness, Destiny was as perceptive as ever.

As if on cue, I yawned. "I am." Was the reply.

"Now, you get back to your room and go to sleep!" She ordered, making me feel more scared of her than of the trio of villains.

"Yes ma'am." I didn't wait to see her reaction.

* * *

><p>I entered the Corridors of Canons pretty quickly after that, the portal being, as I said, one way. I briefly wondered if Destiny had done something similar, but dismissed the thought. I started to hum <em>Telephone.<em>

As I walked, I slowly began to get a feeling. Not a big feeling, just an overall general feeling of looming doom.

I sighed. _Well of course there's going to be doom..._

Then I felt something approaching, something flying. It hit my shoulder, and bounced to the ground. "What's this?"

Pushing up my blindfold, I picked it up. It was a video tape. As in, what films were recorded on years ago.

Not that I didn't still use them.

I picked it up and sped up, heading to my room. Where my ancient TV awaited.

* * *

><p>I materialized right in front of it, slightly risky as there was only about fifty centimeters before the nearest object. Thankfully, I didn't fuse with the bed, but barely missed a cardboard box. I pushed it right in, and watched. At first it looked like nothing, just a recording of the Grey Area.<p>

Then I realised, and saw the thing I least expected.

I let it run on as I reentered the Corridors of Canon, sprinting towards Destiny with my discovery.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think it is?<strong>


	7. Travel Plans

**Destiny's chapter, my POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I arrived in the Grey Area, and instantly spotted Destiny, reading a well read copy of <em>City Of Bones<em>. I was breathless, having run the entire way back.

"Destiny! Destiny!" I stopped. "Did you change clothes?"

She had on a completely different outfit, a light blue, embroidered top with narrow straps and dark jeans with gems, probably fake, at the hems. "Yes, actually. I have. Xager knocked me into my period, so those clothes were bloody." I was confused and repulsed at that point, so I stopped listening while she continued. "TMI?"

What?"

"TMI. A short phrase usually meaning 'too much information' or, now more common, '_The Mortal Instruments_' which is, as you should know, a book series. But is that really why you came over here?"

_Yes, I do know what that means, it wasn't that kind of 'what'. And I would have actually met CC if a certain bookshop hadn't been taken over by Sebastian._ "Uh...no! Do you have a VCR?" She nodded, so I continued. "I need to show you this." She sighed, then led me to her room where she turned on the VCR and TV, pushing in the tape. "Check it out." She looked at watched as Coerixan entered the Grey Area.

"Xager, is Savtixan ready?"

Xager appeared and nodded. "He says begin." Then Coerixan started chanting. Destiny seemed to recognize it. Then Coerixan spoke again. "Tell Savtixan to prepare the first!" And then it cut out.

I turned to her. "So, what do you think?"

Destiny's face was very pale. "Kyrie Eleison." She breathed.

"What?"

"'Lord, have mercy. Latin. What Coerixan was speaking."

"You know Latin."

"It's mostly left me." _Better than me._ She admitted. "But there was some power in those words."

I sighed. "But we still don't know much about this."

Something seemed to hit her. "I know someone who does." I glanced at me. "The book... one of my friends penned it. Maybe... she could help us."

"It can't hurt to try. Where does she live?"

"My hometown with her sister. It's called Inspiration Point and it's about... thirteen and a half hours from here."

"Thirteen?" I gasped.

"And a half," She corrected. "So. How do you feel about a road trip?"

I groaned. I am not good with cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, off we go on a road trip.<strong>


	8. Olive is Such an Ugly Colour

**Sorry for this wait.**

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

To be fair, I liked the car. Well I should, really. It's one I took from another story of mine. It was a dark blue 2007 Honda Civic Hybrid. Not something I ever thought I'd get to drive. Neither of them. I had two, mirror images of each other, literally. One was the other reversed.

I mean, I can drive, but I don't do it often. Very rarely in fact.

It wasn't even my car. I borrowed it from a story that hasn't even come into existence. It had been in my prop garage for a few months, waiting for it's owner to be made.

It had some unique features, but those are secret. Some of which I couldn't actually remember.

Anyway, I got into the drivers seat of one, slipping into the left as I prepared to pick up Destiny.

"Lets hope we don't get pulled over..." I muttered, pulling my blindfold down and throwing my bag into the foot well, passenger side.

* * *

><p>Destiny seemed impressed by the car.<p>

"Nice." Her arm was still in a splint, but it seemed a lot better, evidenced by the fact that she barely noticed when she hit it against the door as she climbed in, placing her sword in it's case on the back seat before pulling in her seatbelt.

"You navigate." I told her, passing her a map as I restarted the engine.

"Right..." She took a second to find where we were.. "Got it." She pointed somewhere on the map.

"Let's go then..." I pulled out into the road, and Destiny tapped my shoulder. "What?"

"Hawk... Americans drive on the right..."

I sighed, dodging an olive sedan as I went to the right side of the road.

* * *

><p>After finally getting onto the right side of the road, we made fairly good progress, going at the very edge of speed limit. I knew there was something about this car to do with the speed limit, but I just couldn't remember what it was for the life of me.<p>

It didn't take long to get onto the motorway, at which point I sped up. Destiny had turned on the radio at one point, but whatever it was, she obviously didn't like it as it went right back off.

"So what's Inspiration Point like, anyway?" I asked, curious.

"It's... pretty. Very inspirational." If I wasn't too busy driving, I'd have facepalmed. "Come to think of it... Hawk, do you have a license?"

I shook my head, feeling guilty. "I've pass the theory part of the test, but... not the practical..."

"Wait, so you failed that test?"

"Not old enough to take it." I replied. "I do know how to drive though." I told her, having noticed she suddenly looked very tense. "We just have to hope we don't get pulled over."

"Hey, do you need a break?" She asked, seemingly out of the blue.

"Why?"

"There's a service station coming up." She pointed, and I indicated towards the turn off.

* * *

><p>It seems my car looks like it belongs to a celebrity.<p>

People began to gather around it as soon as I pulled up, pretty well actually, in a space close to the entrance, before shutting down the engine and pushing my blindfold back up. "Can you get that bag for me?" I asked.

"You're really going to wear that?" Destiny asked, scooping up the bag as she climbed out.

"Yes. And...?" She didn't reply, instead heading for the automatic doors. I followed soon after, locking the car and slipping the keys into my pocket. I dimly noticed another car pulling into a nearby space.

We stopped at a small cafe. After ordering our drinks and a bite to eat (water and white chocolate muffin for me), we began to talk.

Yeah, there are very few drinks I like, and unfortunately they didn't have my favourite. As for the muffin... I'm allowed to eat what I like, aren't I?

After that, we quickly bought a few snacks before heading back to the car.

* * *

><p>"Who does this car belong to?" I'd been driving for about eight hours, the trip having been very uneventful. We'd stopped twice more along the way, after about four and six hours. We were waiting for the next stop.<p>

"Technically, me. I made it. However, it's soon going to pass on to one of my characters, just as soon as I make him slash her." I replied. "Have an idea for the sort of story it's going to be in." I replied.

"What kind?"

I was about to reply, then I glanced at the rear-view mirror.

There was an olive sedan.

And come to think of it, the car that pulled into the parking lot at each of the service stations.

"Dest, can you tap the rear view mirror for me?" I asked. "You're about to find out what kind of car thins is. Uncertainly, she tapped the mirror. "High, four two one, base." I spoke.

"Hello. What do you need today?" The woman's voice, mechanical, came out of the speakers, making Destiny jump.

"Scan the olive sedan directly behind us."

"Of course. Have a nice day."

"Wait, so this is..."

"A spy car, yes. Wait until you see some of the other features." It wasn't really a spy car, but that was the simplest way of describing it.

"Who do you think you are, James Bond?"

"Not one bit."

"Scan complete. Three hostile Nobodies."

"I also put in some data overnight, preparing it for this trip." I told her.

"Identification confirmed. Names: Xager, Savixan, Coerixn."

Destiny groaned. "Them?"

"Seems like it." I paused for a second. "They've been following us since I picked you up..." I paused, then remembered the full extent of the AI the car had. "Estimated chance of loosing the car at our current speed?"

"Chance of use loosing them, one to two million, five hundred and seventy nine thousand, four hundred and ninety seven."

"Not good."

"Correction. One to five hundred and twenty one. Go to third lane from right."

"Why?" Destiny asked

"Toll booth." Was all the woman said.

My eyes widened in realization. "Destiny. Glove compartment."

"Now's not really the time for getting a better grip." She reprimanded, frowning although chuckling slightly at the joke.

"JUST OPEN IT!" I surprised myself with the shout. I guess it was the result of the tension that had been building up. "There should be a small button on the left." She opened it and reached in, groping around. She quickly got it, revealed by the fact that the radio turned, revealing a block of ten buttons. "Green." She pressed it, and there was a slight hum, which quickly faded.

"What did that do?"

"Activated something I completely forgot about." I turned to her briefly. "We now have free access to the toll road."

"How?"

"Small chip. It sends out a signal that shows this car as a government vehicle." I sighed. "I'm glad I made this car, but why did I have to make it do so much?" I moaned.

"What else does it do?"

"Umm..." I debated for a second. "Each button does something different. For example, there's an ejector seat, red. Black is a camouflage button. The car stays the same, but there are five different colours, dark blue, red, black, light blue and white." I paused. "I was tempted to put in hot pink as a joke."

That made Destiny laugh. "So... It's a James Bond car."

I wagged my finger. "How many of his cars had a device that stopped pursuit with sound?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll let Destiny write the rest of this road trip, and Inspiration Point.<strong>


	9. One Inspiring Town

**Well, Chapter nine, here we go!**

* * *

><p>It took about fifteen minutes to loose the car, thanks to some suggestions by the computer.<p>

That done, we pulled in to get some petrol. Gasoline. Whatever you want to call it. I got a few bottles of water (I was semi-surprised to find Evian) and a tube of Wine Gums and a block of Green & Blacks white chocolate. Hey, I may be serious a lot of the time, but even I have a few childish streaks.

As we were walking back, Destiny asked me something, which startled me. "How 'bout I drive?"

"You have your license?"

"Well, duh. I'm sixteen." She pulled out her wallet and flashed the card. "What sixteen-year-old doesn't have a license? Besides you, of course."

I was about to tell her that were I'm from you can only take the practical driving test at eighteen or above, but decided to stick with a slight glare. The theory test should have waited another year, but never the less, the examiners (or whatever they're called) seemed impressed.

Destiny giggled lightly and climbed in, while I took the passenger seat. "Is this safe?"

"Oh, come on. I rode with you and you don't have a license! Trust me." We locked eyes briefly, then I leaned back in my seat, quickly adjusting my blindfold so I didn't have to experience the driving. Frankly, there are better people for the passenger seat than me. "On we go." She murmured and started the engine.

And we were off.

* * *

><p><em>We were driving along the road, Destiny calm while I sat back, somehow seeing through my blindfold as if it wasn't there.<em>

_Suddenly, there was a screech of tires, and I looked ahead to see a large truck (the warning sign on the back reading _'Danger! Italian cheeses!') _starting to skid, various cheeses falling as it fell. I started yelling out the names of them._

"_Grana Padano! Marscapone! Taleggio! Gorgonzola! Caciocavallo! Asiago! Burrini! Ricotta!"_

_The last of these splattered across the windshield, and the wipers automatically turned on, wiping the plexiglass clear._

"_GRUVIERA!"_

_This last cheese hit us, causing the car to stop outside some mansion. My eyes widened and I ran out, running for the front doors. I threw them open and shouted..._

* * *

><p>An explosion woke me. "Colonel Mustard in the Dining Room with a Swiss-cheese knife!" I looked to see Destiny looking at me, giving me one of her numerous Looks. I calmed down at the sight of it."What was that?"<p>

"Just one of these. My friend made them for me." She pulled something out of her string bag and passed me it. "The contents are like goo. It sticks to whatever you throw it at, and then explodes. You start the timer by twisting it. Don't do it right now, though."

"What were you throwing at?"

"Look behind you." I did.

"Do you have anything else in there?"

"Um…" She tossed me her bag. "You dig around. Don't press any buttons." After a few seconds of 'digging around', I grabbed something that felt like a handle. "What did you press?"

"It was an accident! It looked like a handhold!" She glaced at what I'd pulled out, grinning. "Throw it at them." After a few seconds, there was nothing but smoke behind us.

"A smoke bomb?"

"A _giant_ smoke bomb. And yeah. The 'handhold' is how you set it off."

"Did you friend make that too?" She nodded. "He sounds talented."

"_She._ And indeed she is." She wouldn't stop smiling. "And you can see the town now." I looked ahead and was silent as I studied. It was beautiful.

Inspiration Point looked to be a moderately-sized town. It seemed peaceful, with no traffic or screeching, or even sirens wailing. As soon as we drove in, I saw the artwork. On all the old buildings and alleyways was graffiti. But it wasn't the typical, ugly sort. It was beautiful works of art, like Banksy and Van Gogh mixed together.

Old buildings, typically abandoned, were covered floor to roof in art. Amazing landscape designs made the nature of the town a masterpiece. And it was filled with bookshops and libraries.

I noticed several old bookshops I would definitely be visiting if we got any free time. Suddenly, I felt glad I always take too much money on trips.

"What do you think?"

"…This is where you grew up?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

* * *

><p>Eventually, we arrived at a small house, dark green and wooden. Destiny parked the car and got out. "We're here."<p>

"This is your friend's house?"

"Uh-huh."

"Should we go in?"

Destiny walked up and rang the bell. I waited a little behind. After a couple of minutes, a woman in her mid-twenties appeared.

"Destiny?" She had long, glossy raven hair and ocean blue eyes and a a face which you made you believe a bad thought never crossed her mind.

"This is your friend?" The woman turned to me, Destiny looking slightly annoyed as she followed suit.

"No, Hawk. This is her older sister, Gaia. Gaia, this is Hawk. My friend."

"Pleasure to meet you." Gaia said in her voice soft. "And as for you, what are you doing here? It's been over a year since—"

"Yes, I know. We need to see Pandora. Is she out back?"

"As always. Come on through."

We walked through the house briefly. I glanced around the house, noting little details. Frankly it was a sort of house I would like to live in.

And then we went out to the backyard. Out there was a makeshift workshop. And bent over a small table was a girl.

She was about our age, with slightly darker skin than Destiny's and raven hair, similar to Gaia's, held out of her face by an oil-stained white bandanna. Destiny walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and turned. And then pushed the dark goggles over her eyes onto her head.

"Destiny?" She had a slight accent, and her eyes were bright blue. She had black work gloves on her hands, and was a bit messy.

"Pandora. It's so great to see you."

"What are you doing here? You don't come thirteen and a half hours just to chat. Did you break your sword?"

"No. No, not at all. But you can check it again if you'd like."

She pulled out its case as Pandora pulled her goggles back down and took the sword. "Hm. There's a crack over here. It wasn't there before."

_Must have been Savixan, or maybe Xager.._. "Yeah. Can you patch that?"

"It's simple enough." She set the light-sword back on the table, and turned back. "Who's your friend?"

"Pandora, this is Hawk, one of my author friends. Hawk, this is Pandora, an artist, and weapon-maker." I shook her hand, and Pandora glanced over me shoulder.

"That's quite the sword you have."

"You can see it?" I was surprised

She tapped her goggles. "These let us see through enchantments that would otherwise obscure the weapon, such as the invisibility spell on yours, and the light on Destiny's. Can I see it?" I reached back over my shoulder and pulled out my sword. I call it Wingblade. The sword itself is really just an intricate frame, practically covered with small, black, metallic feathers which could be plucked and thrown. The handle is off center, which helped me wield it backhanded, and had a bar curving from the base of the handle to the top, where the small guard rested. Where the framework met the handle, out of sight, were many tiny shards of jet and shadow crystal. The entire thing was coloured black.

While Destiny jumped at its appearance, Pandora looked like a kid in the candy store. "Amazing!" She looked over it.

I felt somewhat uneasy. I rarely even took out the sword, save for fighting and maintenance. Thankfully, the frame had a small enchantment, growing back new feathers when they were lost, but other than that, it did nothing.

She handed it back. "Whoever made it is a master!" It went straight into the scabbard as I felt a pang of sadness.

Destiny suddenly butted in. "Pandora, we came to talk to you about the book you wrote."

"The one about swapping?" Destiny nodded. "Technically, I just organized it. It's all your sister's notes." Pandora had started to work on Destiny's sword.

"Sister?" Destiny and I asked. I didn't know Destiny even had a sister.

"Envy Greene. You know, world-famous psychologist and author, had a few billion dollars stored up and left her entire estate to you when she died?"

I looked at her, slightly shocked. "Yes. I know. I just didn't know she had written anything about the subject."

"You read it, didn't you? It was in the first paragraph."

"Pandora. Our characters got swapped." By this point, I felt like I was at Wimbledon.

"And…"

"And we didn't do it, so we need to get them back. Do you know anything?"

Pandora wiped the sword clean and returned it to its case. "The pair that's swapped has to have something important that's alike."

"So something about the two is similar?" I asked. Pandora nodded.

"Pandora! Behind you!" She turned and ducked as the annoyances appeared.

"Great. These guys again." I groaned.

"Hello." Coerixan said.

"Didja miss us?" Savtixan asked.

Destiny looked like she was about to respond, when a giant beam of light hit them. "Get out of here." Pandora was holding a bazooka cannon. "Right now!" She shot again, but they vanished.

"That was easy." I commented.

"Light Bazooka. The first one I got to work." Pandora hefted it onto her shoulder. "It worked nicely."

"Shoot! They're probably gonna get to our characters next!" Destiny hissed, suddenly. "We gotta go back. Thanks for everything, Pandora."

"Do you want to use the portal to the Corridors?"

"Portal?"

"Yeah. Under my staircase. It's been there since… forever." I glared at her. "But it's one-way." Pandora continued.

"I think we should." Destiny said. "C'mon, Hawk. We gotta hurry!"

"Dest!" Said girl turned. "Will you ever come to stay?"

"Maybe." She murmured, grabbing my hand. "Let's go!" And we ran into the house, to the closet under the stairs, and through the portal back to the Corridors.

Then I realised something.

"We forgot my car..."

* * *

><p><strong>And... done.<strong>


	10. More Disappearences

**Well, we've hit chapter ten.**

* * *

><p>We arrived back in the <em>Double It!<em> canon after a not-significant walk. Thankfully, the portal under Pandora's stairs wasn't too far from the door to _Double It!_

"Why does every portal I go through end up being one way?" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied, sighing. We quickly walked to Destiny's room.

"So, what should we do now?" Destiny asked, practically falling onto the bed.

"We should try to figure out who was swapped for who." I looked at her, basically saying that she was an idiot.

I was in a bad mood, alright?

"Well, we know about Xenri and Korrax." She counted off. "Their link would have to be that they both have someone they love slash sleep with." I blushed. It was a pretty blunt comment.

"I think another is obvious. Khanx and Exneri."

"Of course, both mute... hang on a second..." After a minute or so of digging around, she found a pad of paper and a pen. "Right, so Krixae, Xirama, Leixym, Exneri and Korrax from _Nobodies Forgotten, _and Xenri, Luxkls, Khanx, Clairex and Torexaltceh from here..." She wrote the names in two columns. "We know who were swapped for two of them..." She drew two lines, connecting the two pairs we'd figured out.

"So that just leaves three pairs..." I muttered, thinking. _What factors could be similar between those Nobodies..._ I had this nagging thought at the back of my head, but I just couldn't get hold on. "I don't suppose you have another friend who is an expert on dissecting character personalities and histories?"

"Unfortunately, no." I sighed.

"Great." I closed my eyes behind my blindfold to think.

"Do you know anyone?" Destiny asked.

Then I realised something. "We need to check on our characters!" I shouted, remembering.

"Oh, it'll take them ages to get back here." Destiny dismissed.

"Never underestimate a villain. Let's check anyway." I dematerialized at that, running towards my canon. Frankly, with them both being stories based around similar ideas you'd think they would be closer together.

* * *

><p>I was faced with a choice. Be active and on the scene if I arrive to find something off, or check everywhere at once.<p>

I chose to check everywhere at once and headed for my room, going into the CCTV control room next to it.

A brief glance showed nothing, but I looked again just to be sure.

The Dining Room of Disparage had several stains on the walls where food had been thrown, and the Gym of Joyless Toil was still damaged from the giant Heartless attack Caixsa and Haxisal had fought off, eventually. The Kitchen of Chaos still had a thoroughly stabbed door from that as well, but Crooked Ascension had been fixed.

The last set of cameras I checked were the ones on The Corridor of Eternal Rest. Aside from a bloody hand print, there was nothing.

Wait, a bloody hand print?

I instantly started to run.

Thankfully it was only a few minutes before I reached the door the hand print was next to. I hadn't bothered to check which door it was on, but now I saw the number on the door.

XV. Caixsa.

"Oh, come on!" I moaned, opening the door. I had to duck an explosion before I managed to see who was in the room. "Oh! What's your name..." I murmured. I knew the young man in the room, I just couldn't place him. "Come on... machines for arms... Gah! I should know!"

"Um, who are you?" He asked.

"Hawk, the author." I replied, absentminded.

"Um, I think you've made a mistake. The author's a girl, called Destiny."

"I know. We're good friends. Listen, if you want the full story, talk to... I don't know. You've got Luklxs, Khanx, Xenri, Torexaltceh and Clairex." It hit me. "Aryx! That's it!"

"Yeah, so... where am I?"

"Um..." I realized something.

And noticed that it was morning.

"I'm sure Destiny's mentioned something about canons and dimensions. Well, this is mine. It's where the five members that appeared in your dimension appeared are from." I paused. "I confused myself..." I muttered.

"So, what. I got swapped as well?" He asked, starting to look confused.

"Yeah. Now, what do you have in common with Cai..." I muttered, trying to think.

"Who?"

"The person you swapped with. Probably. Maybe." I added. I noticed the blood on the blood, human shaped but otherwise blurred enough to disguise any other features. From the amount of blood, I'd say that it had all gone off Cai. He'd be clear.

"Okay..."

"Sorry. Long day. Thirteen hour car journey followed by an attack and a demonstration of a light bazooka before getting back here and finding that Cai had been swapped..."

"Fair enough... Wait, what?" I ignored him, I was too busy thinking.

"I'll make sure your looked after. There are several differences to this castle. You may get a little lost..." I paused, then glanced at my watch.

It was quarter past ten, meaning that practically everyone would be awake. Everyone but Kraxnf, probably.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can." I told him, dashing out of the room. "Everyone! Where Nothing Gathers! Now!" I didn't bother with grammar, or padding, I needed to know if anyone knew what was going on.

Or if anyone else was swapped.

There were four empty thrones. Two were accountable for, the other two, definitely not. Thrones XV and XXI.

"Great! Cai and Xasech. I think I may end up with an angry Loki..." I muttered.

"What?"

I looked to see, obviously, two figures on the platform. One was Aryx, the other was instantly recognizable by the scar over his eye.

"Xemichal." I said, nodding respectfully.

Clairex was looking at him, close to intently, and I noticed he was glancing over to her every now and again.

I think that might be a little OOC for them, but hey, who knows what Destiny omits.

"Yes, it's me."

"Right. You two will get Cai's and Xasech's rooms and thrones. Take care of them." I paused. "Better remember to save them..." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I told them. "Now, because of Krixae, I feel I should warn you. Onyxz, come down here." The Star-Eyes Thief appeared on the platform, his hood, as normal, up but not hiding his face. "You two, are not to fight. I'm warning you."

"Why do you need to tell us that?" Aryx asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because both of you are dating different versions of Xion." They stared at each other blankly. "Yeah, I felt I should tell you after what happened with Roxas and Krixae."

"Now, I have a question." I told them. "Why would Cai be bleeding?"

"Well..." I looked at the speaker. Demyx. He was plucking at his sitar downheartedly. "They did get a duo mission today..." He said. "When they got back, both were covered in blood and neither willing to talk."

"Yeah. Cai looked traumatized and Xasech looked hyper." Axel said, looking around. I noticed his gaze kept returning to Xirama's throne, currently occupied by Xenri. "Cai went back to his Proof, while Xasech was giggling like mad. It took ages to get the blood out of the walls..."

"Right, so what was the mission?" I looked at Xemnas, but it was Saix who replied.

"It was a clean up mission. Simple. They had a fair sized group of Pureblood Heartless to destroy that could have interrupted one of our Keyblade wielder's heart collection missions."

"So, it was a preemptive strike." I muttered. "What world? And what area?"

"A world named Gran Pulse. Area Eden."

"Idiot!" I yelled. "You put one of the members who favors magic and one who still uses it it a world where using magic is basically a death wish! Next time, send only Nobodies who do not use magic!" I warned, glaring. Saix flinched.

"Right, I'm just going to check on the others. You guys, behave. This time, remember I'm not bluffing when I warn you about the guard."

"Who is it anyway?" I looked, to see it was Maylenex.

"That's a secret." I told them.

"Wait, what guard?" Aryx asked.

"Well, see you soon!" I dematerialized, seeing that Aryx looked just a little nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't like how I ended up writing this part of the story... I'm never good at writing, or even speaking, conversations...<strong>


	11. Sighs of Relief

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, if anyone is reading. I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: All speech in the first half was written by Destiny, and I thank her for doing so. I would not have wanted to try to remember some of it.**

* * *

><p>After leaving Xemical and Aryx with two members that I knew I could trust not to give them all the wrong information, I left my dimension and quickly headed to the Double It! canon, intent on hunting down my fellow author. I had to make sure she knew about this new pair of swaps. And warn her about Xasech.<p>

I picked a corridor at random, and found Destiny appearing halfway down. "Destiny!" I called as I ran up to her. "Caixsa and Xasech—"

"—Have been swapped for Aryx and Xemichal. I _know_, and God have mercy on your soul."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure about exactly what she meant when she said that.

She sighed before replying. "Nothing you need to worry about yet. But… where _is_ Xemichal."

"In his makeshift room." I hope, at least. _But I'm sure Sejox wouldn't lead him stray... Wait, what was it that happened when Xemical joined his Organisation?_

"I need to talk to him." I nodded, and we headed back to my canon to the spare rooms at the end of the Corridor of Eternal Rest, looking for the right name tag, finding it quickly. The room had better still be tidy... I thought as Destiny opened the door. But when I heard what was going on inside, I was stunned into silence, grateful that I had my blindfold on. I'm pretty sure my face was burning red, and I think I missed some of the conversation from shock.

"..see how you all were doing." I head Destiny say as I finally tuned in.

"We're just fine. Now go away," Xemical hissed. I didn't have to guess who the other person was.

"Do you want me to add another scar to your collection?" I could picture Destiny standing on her toes, glaring and trying not to make it seem like she had to crane her neck to make eye contact with him. "I didn't think so." She said after a pause. "Come on, let's go. Aryx is next."

Destiny semi-pushed me out of the room. "What. The. Hell?" I gasped as the door closed. That was a pretty big thing for me to say, although I don't think that quite translated like that to Destiny.

"I have to censor most of their activity. They are _quite_ the hormonal teenagers." I remained silent after that, but I was pretty sure I was still blushing.

"Is there anything I should know about _him_?" I asked, checking if I should even enter the room or not.

"No. Not really." I gave a sigh of relief, which was covered by the sound of a drill inside. "Sounds like he's fixing up his machines. Come on."

We entered, and the sound of the drill stopped. "Dest!" I heard him stand up and dash over. "It's good to see you here! How's Xion? Is she doing okay? She's not crying or worried sick, right?"

"Don't worry, Aryx," She reassured him. "Xion's a strong girl. She's _perfectly_ fine."

I heard him sigh in relief, his not as unnoticed as mine. "Good. I was just worried about her."

"I came over to check up on you guys. How are you?"

"Pretty good. Mostly working on my gear." He lowered his voice a little. "The sound overpowers all of the noise Xemichal and Clairex make."

"Remind me after all this is over to make the walls soundproof." I made a mental note to do that as well, just in case.

"Can do. That'll be nice. I mean, it's not like I don't like them—oh, wait. I don't—but I can't stand listening to their 'activities'." Aryx spoke.

"I can't blame you. Take care, Aryx."

"Bye, Destiny." He spoke as the two of us left.

"I see why Xion chose him instead of Xemichal." I commented.

"Yeah. I can't blame her either."

"Are Xemichal and Clairex… _usually_ like that?" I asked, honestly nervous.

"No," I sighed in relief at Destiny's reply. "Normally they engage in BDSM. I guess they don't have their toys, so they're going vanilla." I couldn't help pinch my nose in irritation.

"Why are they like that?"I asked.

"Search me."

"No, I mean, why did you make them like that?"

She froze, completely silent. She seemed stunned. It took her a few seconds to reply. "It doesn't matter. Come on, we need to go see Xenri."

"She's been here a while. I thought you were checking on the newly swapped." I asked, confused.

"Xenri's a special case. Today was supposed to be her exam."

"Exam?"

"Her monthly check-up. For the baby. She's six months in, now." My eyes widened in realisation, and I knew this was probably going to be my cue to leave soon.

When we got to Xenri's room, I stayed by the door instead of entering, knowing Xenri probably wouldn't want me intruding on the scan.

She looked up as Destiny entered, speaking. "He took a while growing last month. He's finally getting big," she said.

Destiny smiled kindly, myself giving a smaller one, and rubbed her belly. "Hey, little guy. Won't be long until you get to see the world, huh?" Destiny spoke.

"You'll get us home before then, right? Axel will want to see his son being born."

"It's a boy?" I asked.

Xenri shook her head. "We've haven't seen yet. We haven't had the equipment. But I have a feeling…"

"You asked Ula, didn't you?" Destiny's question was really more of a statement.

"She's not sure either. But she thinks he's a boy."

"Well, you're lucky. Today you'll know for sure," Destiny spoke, pulling out a machine I recognised as an ultra-sound scanner. "See?" I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

><p>I headed straight for Xasech's room to collect some things I knew he'd probably need to keep... Well, to stop him from becoming more insane than he already is. It wasn't a long trip, and I quickly reached his room, opening the door without knocking.<p>

"Stay quiet you two."

"Okay..."

"That's not quiet enough."

"Shush, both of you."

I looked around the room, quickly spotting the three patchwork dolls sitting on the desk in every room. "Hello Palette, Stencil, Crayon." The three dolls seemed to shuffle slightly. "Just a sec you three, I'm taking you to see Xasech." There was no response, so I carefully picked the three dolls up and entered the Corridors of Canon.

Something I should mention about them, while the dolls are technically alive, they are more like animated object, and so can be taken into the Corridors, like the security tape I found, and the book Destiny got earlier. It is only living beings, such as Nobodies, that cannot pass between dimensions. Authors excluded, of course.

Anyway, I quickly headed for where the bedrooms were in Destiny's canon, finding my way to Xasech's temporary room quickly, knocking before entering. Xasech was sitting up on the bed, a sketchbook and a red crayon in his hands. He was looking towards the top of the paper.

"Xasech. I brought you your friends." I said, and he looked up, a smile suddenly appearing.

"Palette! Stencil! Crayon!" He called, jumping up and running up to me, taking the three one by one before staring to check them all for damage, muttering to them, ignoring me.

"I'll just leave you with them then." I replied, leaving without a word. He was distracted by them, I knew I wouldn't get much conversation, and I could already tell that he was fine. Now I just had to check on Caixsa.

His room was next door to Xasech's, and as I expected he'd already filled the room with mist. It was a sort of defence for him, it meant if someone entered his room at any time, they would be at a disadvantage if a fight broke out.

"Hey Hawk." He said.

"Hey to you as well."

"So, what's going on back in our canon?"

"You swapped with Aryx, the guy with machines for arms."

"Oh, him. I bet he'll get along well with Kraxnf." I heard the sound of a page turning.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"What definition of fine? Happy? Angry? Depressed? Good?"

"None of them." He replied with a sigh. "Numb I guess."

"Right." I heard him sigh.

"You already knew how I felt, didn't you?"

"Yep. I just wanted you to realise exactly how you felt."

I left the room, a goodbye not having any place at the end of that conversation. I heard another page turn before I closed Caixsa's door, then I headed back to my canon, a small idea forming in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>As to what that idea is, you will have to find out next time. Which I will be working on soon. See you guys then!<strong>


	12. Stars of CCTV

**Only I would get a good idea and then not write it down and forget it…**

* * *

><p>Upon returning to my canon, I sighed in frustration. <em>Why do you have to forget things as you change rooms? <em>I asked myself. "Stupid evolutionary advantages…"

"Hawk." I looked up, seeing Destiny walking down the corridor.

"Hey." I replied, pinching my nose in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Destiny asked. "Did you forget something?"

"I came up with an idea when I was checking on Caixsa." I sighed. "Unfortunately, the only thing I remember is wanting to ask you if there are any cameras in your canon."

"Why do you want to know about that?" The other author asked, looking at me strangely. I pinched my nose again. I really should stop doing that...

"I don't remember." I answered.

"Wait…" I looked at Destiny. She seemed to be having an idea. "You're thinking that we can use a recording of the time so that we can see which of the first five got swapped with who!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I don't remember if that was what it was, but it's certainly a good idea." I replied, nodding to her. "I'll see if I can figure out where the four other members landed, just in case they have to be in the same place as well." I didn't wait for her to respond, instead running to Xemnas' office, because despite me being the author, he definitely keeps better tabs on the Organization than I ever have.

* * *

><p>"Xemnas!" I shouted as I burst through the door, possibly startling the Nobody, if it were possible to do so in the first place. It hasn't been something I've honestly researched, whether Nobodies actually feel or if they just imagine.<p>

"Yes?" He asked in his monotone.

"I need to see the CCTV footage in the castle from the day the first swap happened."

"I assume that you are looking for the locations of our lost members." Xemnas spoke, writing something with a fountain pen. I think it was an order for grey paint.

"Yes. Now, I need those tapes, or are you going to try to interfere?"

"I would not interfere with this. Because of the swap we have fallen behind schedule in the formation of Kingdom Hearts because of the lack of Keyblade bearers. It is not justifiable, even if we did gain one today." He spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"Where are the tapes?" I asked.

"Gone. I assumed that you had taken them." I sighed in exasperation. "However, there should be a set of tapes showing the storeroom and surveillance room which I set up after the disappearance of a relatively uninteresting tape of the Grey Area was taken only hours before the swap."

I nodded. "All right. I'll take a look." I knew where the storeroom was, in fact it was attached to the surveillance room, normally empty unless I was there, which was opposite Xemnas' office.

I took a cursory glance over the screens as I entered the room, the cameras showing most of the castle's non-bedroom and bathroom rooms and what must have been a fair portion of the corridors. Nothing seemed to be amiss, so I headed into the storeroom.

It was cramped. There were so many filing cabinets, it was unbelievable. How Xemnas could have known about the disappearance of one tape astounded me... Actually, he probably did a complete inventory check every few hours…

I walked down a narrow corridor formed by the filing cabinets and hunted down the storeroom draw. I spent about an hour hunting, checking the door of every draw. It took a while, I don't think anyone had emptied the room in who knows how long, but eventually I found the one lone draw at the bottom of a cabinet marked 'Surveillance'. I tugged it open, and quickly looked through the tapes for the right time and date…

"Here you are!" I exclaimed, pulling out the right case. Yes, as I said earlier, I still haven't changed to DVDs. So sue me.

I left the storeroom and headed for what I liked to call the control seat, the chair that could rotate in order to let you see and screen with ease. Taking the seat, I slipped the tape into the VCR attached to one of the television screens, the only blank one, and pressed the play button. I watched as time passed by, seeing the timer in the corner of the screen approach seven pm. It would have been early, most of the Organisation were in bed and the tape had already been taken when the swap happened. I frowned, then hit rewind. Xemnas said he found out a couple of hours before the swap, so the tape couldn't have gone too far back (in fact, it stopped at 3:14), and at that point I hit fast forwards. I watched time pass by quickly, first passing the time of the swap, 7:23, and at almost exactly eight I saw something moving on the screen. I hit play, and watched as a figure took a seat in the chair I was sitting in now, before bending down under the desk (I didn't look what was there, those were the recording devices used to produce the films). The figure make a stack of tapes on the desk, then picked them up and carried them out of the room, finally giving me a chance to see his face.

"So Xager took the tapes…" I muttered to myself.

"You called?" It was needless to say, I was shocked. I prepared to draw my sword. "Not even going to listen to me, huh?" He asked, and I turned the chair. He was leaning against the wall, well away from me with his arms folded across his chest. I glared.

"What do you want?"

Xager laughed for a second, then unfolded his arms. His left arm extended towards me, in his hand a tape. "I want to make a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I can be evil when I want to. We finally complete another rotation of writing, and I leave you with this.<strong>

**And yes, I know this was short, but I didn't have a lot to write. Nothing happened in the hour I spent searching. I could have told you my decision on the deal with Xager, but what fun would that be?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you didn't find it too short in all it's 890 words goodness. See you next time! **


End file.
